1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shoe storage box, and more particularly to a shoe storage box which is collapsible and has a ventilation layer so that air inside the shoe storage box is able to have good air circulation with ambient air.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional shoe storage box has a hollow body (90) with a front open end and a rear open end and a cover (91) pivotally connected to a side face defining the front open end. Each of two opposite outer side surfaces adjacent to the side face which connects to the cover (91) is provided with dovetailed protrusions (92) and dovetailed recesses (93) each defined adjacent to one of the dovetailed protrusions (92). A vent (94) is provided in the cover (91). When the shoe storage box is to be combined with another shoe storage box, the user just slides the dovetailed protrusions (92) in the corresponding dovetailed recesses in another shoe storage box. After the dovetailed protrusions (92) are fully received in the dovetailed recesses (93), the combination between two shoe boxes is finished. With the pivotal movement of the cover (91), the user is able to store shoes inside the hollow body (90). Further, due to the vent (94), air inside the hollow body (90) is able to circulate with the ambient air outside the shoe storage box.
However, to have a stable support to the shoe storage box, the user normally places the shoe storage box against a wall, which stops the air circulation of the shoe storage box. Therefore, the odor and moisture of the shoes inside the shoe storage box is contained inside the shoe storage box and can not be dissipated.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved shoe storage box to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved shoe storage box to allow air circulation under any circumstances.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an improved shoe storage box having a ventilation layer inside the shoe storage box to filter out odor from the shoes such that even when the shoe storage box is placed indoors, the air will not be polluted.